Water
Water 'is a secondary element in Ninjago. Its only current known user is Nya. This element is associated with light blue and corresponds with the Elemental Water Dragon. Nya has control over the water and used in a form of vortex (True Potential) allowing her the control over the water (rains, tidal waves, etc). Zane has the same effect with his True Potential but instead can manipulate the frozen water to produce snowstorms, give the user control over the weather (a part of it), just like the elements of Lightning and Wind. This elemental power give the user the power to control water (and weather: rains and tidal waves as well). Users' Abilities *'Hydrokinesis - The user can manipulate and generate water. Also manipulate the water inside objects (like water bottles). Also the user can encapsulate and/or surround an object, or person moving the water. **'Water Trapping' - The user can use water to trap ghosts in it, since it's the only thing known to stop ghosts, as explained by Master Wu during Nya's water training in "Stiix and Stones." **'Rain Generation' - The user can make it rain like Nya did in "The Temple on Haunted Hill." **'Water Shield Construction' - The user can make a shield of water to protect themselves (works dramatically against ghosts). **'Hydrokinetic Flight' - The user is able to propel himself/herself up using water. **'Tidal Wave Generation' - Allows the user to create a tidal wave by pushing or pulling a great amount of water, like Nya did when unlocking her True Potential and defeating The Preeminent and the Ghost Warriors. **'Water Sphere Generation' - The user is able to generate a sphere of water that they are able to hold in the air. Via the users' True Potential *'Waterspout Generation' - The user is able to surrounded by water to defense or attack. *'Whirlpool Creation' - The user can generate whirlpool, swirling bodies of water that can be used to attack or trap enemies. Symbol Seen on the torso of Nya's ninja suit, the symbol for water appears to be the head and wings of a phoenix, the wings resemble waves of water. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Water ** Over a hundred generations ** Maya ** Nya Creatures *Elemental Water Dragon Trivia *Chen was able to complete his spell without the use of Water due to it not being properly present on his island at the time. This is also the same for Wind and Time. *In the set 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty, Nya has what looks like a sai of water. Gallery WaterShoot.png Water1.png NyaWall.png|Nya holding up a wall of Water NyaSpray.png WaterBall.png|Nya forming a water ball Nyasawesometruepotential.jpg NyaTruePotential.png|The True Potential of Water Nya airjitzu.jpg|Water Airjitzu WaterFlight.png Wu cru elements.jpg The Six elemental symbols.png|The water symbol along with the other five elemental symbols DoDWaterSpinjitzu.png|Water Spinjitzu Water Dragon.jpeg|The Elemental Dragon of Water MoS55Targets.png HoT water powers.jpeg HoTWaterPowers2.jpeg pl:Woda Category:Water Category:Elements Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Article stubs Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Weather Category:Secondary Elements Category:Nya's Weapons Category:2016 Category:Ninja's weapons Category:Airjitzu Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:Spinjitzu Category:Fusion Elements Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time